


Blue

by runningonriver



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, description, descriptive, descriptive writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningonriver/pseuds/runningonriver
Summary: A description of The Tardis. Written for my English class.





	Blue

**_Blue_ **

It sat on the onyx of the parking lot. The second you saw it, the rest of the world seemed to fade away. The high-pitched chirping of the sparrows disappeared, and the cerulean of the sky was suddenly meaningless in comparison to this cobalt wonder. The expanse of the deepest blue. The grain of the wood, smooth and flawless. Sharp angles contrasted against the calming feeling that radiated from it. It seemed so old but at the same time impossibly new. It seemed to belong perfectly and yet be so out of place it couldn't possibly belong. It seemed so far from home but gave whoever saw it the feeling that wherever this box sat, was home. How it seemed foreign and so familiar at the same time. It makes you feel like you've seen it before. Like this box was something important, but you just couldn't place it. But more than anything else, in that moment, the color seemed to be the most important thing in the universe. It made you feel like there was no color in the world that could ever compare to this blue. There were no words that could possibly describe it. The way it could make a person feel like they could do anything and go anywhere. Like anything was possible and it was all because of this box. It was in that moment that there was nothing in this world that could possibly describe the wonderful, blue, box that stood before me.

_Blue_


End file.
